The open door
by Steffili
Summary: This was a request story of what would happen after Alicia let the bedroom door open after 2x12. Hint: Looking at the rating of this story might give you a good idea. :P


ok, I had a little writer's block and didn't know what to write. So Randi hooked me up with this idea. Really like 80% of the plot is her idea, I just put it into words. Was a fun assignment though. :P I hope some of you might enjoy it as well...of course this is a little AU because they didn't really make the impression after this episode that something like that could have happened. But, girl can dream. right? :-)

* * *

Alicia walked into her bedroom, intentionally not saying "Good night" to him and leaving the bedroom door open. She couldn't bring herself to actually smile at him encouragingly, so this was as much of an invitation as she could make herself give him. He had demanded they share a bedroom again because he didn't want to have the marriage of his parents. He was of course right, if they wanted to make it work between them, they should start sharing a bed again. But as reasonable as it sounded in theory, it scared her more than just a little to actually let it happen.

She stood just inside the bedroom out of his sight, shedding her coat and kicking off her heels while listening hard for any sounds or movements from him. And well enough she heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor of the hallway, though her heart beat so loudly in her ears that she wasn't completely sure she was right until she actually felt him coming up behind her. She turned her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Do you want me to undo the zipper of your dress?" he asked her.

She flinched a little on the inside, then again, it would be nice of him to do so, because doing it alone was actually a bit of a hassle. And he was here, and it was just an innocent thing to do, right?

"Yes, please." she told him, her voice coming out more of a whisper than anything more.

Peter came up very close to her, she could almost feel his body heat and then he slid the zipper down all the way to the small of her back, his finger brushing her naked skin softly, sending an unwelcome shiver of anticipation through her.  
He stepped away.

"All done." he said and she was very glad that he was giving her at least a little space.

She went over to her bedside and retrieved her PJs and looked back at Peter.  
"I'm going to the bathroom now, I'll be quick." she said, feeling a little lame but also really glad to be able to escape the situation for now.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and just leaned against it for a while, resting her head on the hard wood and closing her eyes. What had she gotten herself into upon agreeing to let him sleep in her bed again? What did it mean for their relationship? Would he actually insist on having sex with her, too? That _was_ after all what this was really about, or wasn't it?

She opened her eyes again, feeling helpless and completely out of her depth. She stripped out of her dress and bra quickly and put on her PJ pants and the matching spaghetti top. She had the urge to put on a robe over it because she felt way too naked with her cleavage and arms uncovered like this, then again that would be really ridiculous.

She went over to the sink and brushed her teeth quickly, then contemplated if she should take a shower, even better, a long, hot bubble bath. Then again, what if Peter would see this as an invitation to join her? She shook her head and told herself to get a grip. This wasn't some evil stranger but her husband of over 15 years. She'd spend so many nights beside him and he'd always been a perfect gentleman to her, so she should just go out there and face him and see what would come of it before letting her mind go crazy like this.

She took a deep breath and stepped outside at the exact moment when Peter stepped back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He'd changed into dark grey PJ pants and a plain white t-shirt. He passed her by, smiling at her gently and disappearing into the bathroom as well.

She sighed and crawled under the covers. The bed was huge and she tried to lay as much to her side as possible without it seeming to obvious. She lay on her back, resisting the urge to face away from his bedside right away.

Soon enough Peter came out of the bathroom and switched off the light, then went around to the far side of the bed and lay down next to her on his side, looking at her. She turned her head and their eyes met.

"Hey." Peter just said, smiling at her.

"Hi." Alicia answered and couldn't suppress a small smile and turned towards him.

Peter shuffled a little closer towards her and reached out his left arm and let his index finger run along her bare arm.

"I need to sleep now, Peter." she told him with a small smile and slid a little closer to him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away he grabbed her arm though and pulled her back in and before she knew what was happening his lips where upon hers, kissing her gently. Her first instinct was to pull back because that was exactly what she had feared, that he would make a move on her like that when she wasn't even ready for it.

Before she could follow that instinct anyway it was Peter that broke the kiss and pulled back a little.  
"Good night Babe." he said, smiling softly at her and then retreated a little to his side of the bed again, shaking his pillow and punching it into shape with his fist before resting his head on it. He didn't close his eyes though but kept on watching her.

She was still in the middle of the bed, feeling all kinds of things. Surprise and even disappointment being the strongest emotions. She'd just wanted to sleep but him pulling her in for a kiss like that had also stirred up all kinds of positive feelings inside of her, feelings that hadn't been there before when she'd been all worried about what it would mean to share a bed with him.

Peter raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She looked at him.

"I don't know. I'm just...tired. And confused."

He smiled at her, grabbed his pillow and moved it into the middle of the bed, then moved closer to her again, then put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Peter, what..." she started to protest.

He just held on to her.

"Shh, it's ok. I don't expect you to do anything you're not ready to do. I'm very glad that you allowed me back in your bed so I will be ok with keeping my hands to myself. So to speak. So just relax and don't over think it, ok?" he told her.

She sighed and really relaxed a little in his arms, his warmth and smell being very comforting and calming her nerves. But also causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter, as she noticed with a little shock. This felt so good, so normal, and she realized it wasn't maybe a bad thing after all. She bend her head upwards a little and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his throat just above the neckline of his shirt, inhaling his scent deeply once more. Being so close to him was really intoxicating, she hadn't been close to him like that in forever. Actually only once since he got out of prison but that had been in a different setting and for a different reason.

Peter repositioned himself a little and captured her lips with his, this time the kiss wasn't so innocent and gentle anymore, but hungrier, demanding more. Alicia sighed, the heat flaring up between them was about to completely consume her, but they were moving to fast, weren't they? She felt his hand slide down her side and sliding up the inside of her top.

"Peter, please stop." she half whispered, half moaned into the kiss. He froze his movement instantly but not moving away, his labored breath hot on her face.

"No, don't stop." she said, her instincts overriding the voices in her mind finally. She needed this now, she could deal with the consequences tomorrow.

Peter started kissing her again passionately, only breaking the kiss to get the PJ top off her. Then he moved his head down and started sucking on her nipples, making her moan and arch her back while he moved his left hand downwards, stroking her flat stomach and then without hesitation finding the wetness inside her panties. She moaned at the sudden contact and spread her legs to give him better access. Soon Peter retrieved his fingers and repositioned himself so he could easily pull off her pants and underwear, leaving her completely bare to him. Then he took off his own clothes and came back to her, covering her with his naked body and kissing her again hungrily. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his shoulders and back and finally gently squeezed his butt, pressing him further down towards her while grinding her hips upwards in an attempt to get him even closer.

Peter got the hint and with a shift of his hips entered her with one long and deep thrust, making her let out a high pitched moan with the intense pleasure she was feeling. He pulled out again and pushed back inside, groaning deeply himself because it felt so good to finally be with her again like that. They both panted and moved together, finding a matching rhythm right away, their bodies communicating in their own, unique way until they were both close to the edge. Peter stopped his motions and kissed her passionately, not wanting it to be over just yet. But Alicia started shifting under him impatiently.

"Peter, please." she moaned, making him laugh softly.

"Don't worry Babe, you'll get what you need." he told her and picked up his rhythm again, staying close to her all the while, pressing soft kisses to the side of her face and her neck and shoulders. He was so close but managed to hold off his own climax until he felt and heard her come, letting out a series of whimpers and going rigid under him. Only then did he let go himself, pumping his hips hard until he was completely spent, bracing his weight on his arms in order not to crush her with his weight. He just stayed like this, their mixed panting slowing down gradually along with their heartbeats while kissing her gently. Then he moved off her but pulled her with him, hugging her close. She sighed contentedly and snuggled up to him easily, all her tension and conflicted emotions wiped away for the moment.


End file.
